1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone silencing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most homes, apartments, and other dwellings include one or more telephone receivers. These telephone receivers are electrically connected by wires to an external telephone line. The external telephone line, in turn, is connected with the local telephone system.
When an incoming call is routed to a particular dwelling, a 90 volt AC signal is generated on the telephone line to the telephone receiver(s) in the home. The telephone receiver in response to the 90 volt AC "ring" signal actuates a beeper, ringer or other audible signal to signify an incoming call.
In some situations, however, an incoming telephone call is simply not desired. For example, incoming telephone calls are often times not desired in early morning hours when the occupants of the home are sleeping. Similarly, incoming telephone calls may not be desired during other special time periods, for example, the dinner hour, while watching movies and the like.